


Wait (It will be sweeter)

by Shadowdianne, ShadowSelene (Shadowdianne)



Series: Senses [4]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 02:22:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20574866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowdianne/pseuds/Shadowdianne, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowdianne/pseuds/ShadowSelene
Summary: “I rather prefer be with you, dear.” She glanced at the doughnut that still waited for her on her hand. “Even if you seem to enjoy this more.”





	Wait (It will be sweeter)

**Author's Note:**

> A/N *waves* Ok, so we have had Hearing, Touch and Smell, wonder what I’ll do for Taste… 😉 Before anything else, however: yes, I know I’m stretching each concept but, come on, I’m the one who wrote 100 thingies for every other way of saying “I love you” to someone so stretching concepts is my thing :P I hope you all like this one. As I said previously the culprit is waknatious. Give her all my love though and, since we are here, ask her for prompts. She is one of the best writers I know and she deserves all the appreciation.   
That’s it, I’ll see you guys at Sight! By the by, while all of them can be read as standalones I like to think as this one being the true “first” time-wise. You will see that in the way Emma and Regina behave around each other but since the series was already started I decided to not edit the order further than I had already done Xd.   
PS: The gold I keep adding to Emma’s magic is a nod to another one shot I filled in recently called “Vermillion” in case someone’s wondering where that headcanon came from!

“I think I’ve never seen you so invested in something, dear.”

Regina couldn’t help but smile as Emma yelped, the doughnut she had been eating almost falling into her lap due to the surprise of her apparition, purple wisps still dancing around her as she stepped into the younger woman’s office. Luckily for Emma’s jeans, the chocolate of the doughnut didn’t fall and Emma secured the pastry away as she straightened herself in the chair, her free mouth shily following the corners of her mouth where crumbs gathered.

Some time ago, the brunette reflected as she rose one brow, amusement being won by fondness, she would have scoffed at the sloppiness, hiding the softness Emma’s actions made her feel. She, however, had come a long way since then, the smile she let out a warm one as she closed the distance between her and the still seated blonde, the laws she had been working on for the entire morning filling themselves away into a tightened door inside her mind as she peeled away the Queen persona she channeled into whenever she came into the castle, titles and decisions necessarily evils of the job she had stumbled herself into.

“I thought you had a meeting.” Emma’s voice was slightly subdued by the still piece of doughnut she was munching, eyes surprised but warm when Regina leaned on the desk’s edge, close to the chair’s right arm. Legs extending, posture losing some of the stiffness she had been feeling growing at the back of her neck, the brunette hummed noncommittally while she took into the blonde’s presence, the quiet recognition of Emma’s inherent strength one that made her smile as she felt her magic respond to the power the blonde emanated. One that she now linked to home, to hope, rather than the painful yet accurate fear of loss she had cohabited with for a long time as she had watched the blonde wither away.

“I postponed it.”

Regina bit into her bottom lip as Emma’s lips quivered; a smile already a ghost on her mouth. She had made a point of letting herself enjoy quiet moments with the woman in front of her lately, the raggedness that their duties brought with them not worthy each night of rest yet it still made her feel raw and open whenever she surprised the younger woman -or she let the blonde surprise her- with some last-minute arrangement. Bending over and stealing the doughnut from Emma’s hand, Regina eyed the place where the woman had already bit into it; chocolate down the pasty, almost but not quite, threatening to touch her fingertips.

Looking at Emma again, she enjoyed the flustered stare Emma gave her, surprise being quickly darkened by dirty white and gold. A shade that, while she hadn’t expected the first time it had appeared, she now liked to feel against the reddish undertones of her usual purples.

“You sure you can…”

Emma didn’t finish the sentence but neither of them truly needed her to do so: Regina knew the worries that haunted the silence the blonde was letting it grow between them, the necessity of knowing Regina was sure of her decision, of her wanting to be with her, with one another, one that didn’t often arise -not since they had gotten together- on Emma’s mind but still one that made its appearance from time to time.

If there were times where she would wish for her to have crushed his heart when she had had the opportunity, those were the moments. The ones in where she still could see him, peering over her shoulder.

There was no point on it, however, not now, and so she narrowed her eyes, letting a dollop of amusement shine through so the younger woman could sense it beyond the worry that mapped her face.

“I rather prefer to be with you, dear.” She glanced at the doughnut that still waited for her on her hand. “Even if you seem to enjoy this more.”

Eyes changing back to Emma, Regina bite into the pastry, the taste of chocolate exploding smearing itself against her tongue. It wasn’t unpleasant, she decided as she chewed on it but she was more inclined to savory herself.

“Or maybe not.” She finished as she put the doughnut back in Emma’s hand, her free hand mimicking the blonde’s earlier movement. She liked the surprise she got on her actions, the way Emma’s power pulsed hotter for a moment, strained, as their hands touched. She liked the interest, the one she could feel dripping off the blonde and the one that roared inside of her.

“What do you think?”

“Can we poof back in time?”


End file.
